


It just is

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Derek, M/M, Matchmaker Laura, Matchmaker Scott, POV Derek, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush On Derek Hale, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: "Thanks, man," Stiles said to Derek.  He hopped off the stool.  "I’ll leave you alone now."Derek nodded but then, before he realized what he was saying, he said, "You don’t have to go.""I thought you didn’t like strangers?" Stiles shot back but he sat back on the stool."Then tell me more about yourself."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt challenge for the LJ comm game-of-cards from a few weeks back.
> 
> Feel free to add me on [tumblr](http://hoechlin-perfection.tumblr.com/)!

Derek was seconds away from walking out. 

He frowned as someone else bumped into him from behind as he sat at the bar of the too-crowded club and gritted his teeth. He cast a glance over his shoulder, trying to find his sister Laura in the crowd as she danced the night away, but she was lost among the other writhing bodies.

"Why did I come here?" he grumbled to himself as he turned back around. He signalled the bartender for another beer, drumming his fingers impatiently on his leg. 

His beer arrived quickly and when the bartender moved to serve someone else Derek’s eyes landed on a group behind him. There were a couple guys laughing about something while a girl rolled her eyes at them in a fondly exasperated way. She dragged one of the guys, with dark hair and a crooked smile, to the dance floor leaving the other guy behind. 

Derek didn’t realize he was staring until his eyes locked with the guy across the bar from him. The other man glanced around himself quickly, then raised an eyebrow at Derek who felt his cheeks get red and he looked away. He wasn’t necessarily in the mood to be chased by someone who probably only wanted to get off in the bathroom.

No matter how attractive he was. Derek took another look across the bar and the other man was still looking over at him with a faint smile on his lips. Derek took a drink of his beer and used it as an easy way to look elsewhere. 

It wasn’t a minute before his eyes were creeping back across the bar, though. To his dismay, the other man wasn’t where he was before. Derek looked around the area to try and spot him or the friends he came with but he didn’t recognize any of them. He sighed and told himself it was for the best. 

Derek felt a hand on his back and he started to shift away, sure it was a drunken stranger, but as he turned to tell the person to fuck off he saw it was the guy from across the bar. Before he could open his mouth to say anything the other guy beat him to it.

"This is going to sound like the ultimate line but I need a favor. See that dude over there?" Derek casually glanced in the direction the guy was tilting his head toward and noticed an attractive well-built, clean cut man. He was talking with the group of people Derek’s across-the-bar guy was hanging with earlier. 

"Yeah?" Derek replied warily.

"He’s a guy I went out with a couple times but that’s it. He doesn’t want to understand why I didn’t pursue anything further. I'd tell him to fuck off and leave me alone but it's my best pal Scott's birthday and I don't want to make it about me, y’know?"

"Okay," Derek said slowly, unsure where this was going.

"Can I hang out here with you for a bit? Make it seem like..."

"We’re together?" Derek filled in.

"Kinda?" The guy replied hesitantly. Derek could tell he was nervous and on-edge. He cast another glance at the ex and caught his eye by accident. The ex raised an eyebrow at him, almost as a challenge. 

This was stupid. He shouldn't get involved in someone else's romantic entanglements. He should say no, he should leave.

"Yeah, I think I can do that," Derek replied slowly. The guy grinned at him in relief and started to get on the stool next to him. "One condition."

The guy froze, mid-sit. "What?"

"What's your name?"

The guy blinked in surprise, then barked out a loud laugh with his head tilted back, exposing his long neck as he dropped onto the seat. 

"I'm Stiles," he said and offered his hand to Derek who shook it quickly. Derek must have looked like he was going to ask about his name because stiles immediately continued, "It’s a nickname, you don't want to know my real name. But I wouldn't mind knowing yours."

Derek snorted and grinned through his cheeks pinking from his own forgetfulness. "Derek."

Stiles returned his smile. "Nice to meet you, Derek. So, what brought you out tonight, aside from saving a spazz from his bad romantic decisions?"

Derek's looked over his shoulder at the people on the dance floor. He gestured to them and said, "My sister. She's out there somewhere. I think she's trying to train me to be her wingman."

"You’re not learning very much sitting over here," Stiles commented.

"I’m not much of a bar person. Or a crowd person. Strangers, you know? I think she just wanted to get me out of the house," Derek admitted with a shrug.

"I’m glad she did," Stiles replied with an easy smile. Derek’s pulse sped up a notch and his palms felt sweaty. He nervously rubbed one over his thigh and opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he was cut off before he could.

"Buy you a drink, Stiles?" 

Derek and Stiles looked up at the same time to see Stiles’ ex standing beside him with a smirk. Up close he was even more good looking than when Derek got his first look at him. He could see why Stiles dated him.

"No thanks, Theo. I’m here with Derek," Stiles said as he angled his body slightly more toward Derek.

A shadow crossed Theo’s face and he pressed his lips together. Derek was worried he was going to cause a scene but instead, Theo replied, "Let me know if you change your mind, then."

Once Theo moved on Stiles visibly relaxed. He was still close to Derek and their arms brushed, then pressed together so Derek could feel the long, lean line of muscles under his skin. 

"Thanks, man," Stiles said to Derek. He hopped off the stool. "I’ll leave you alone now."

Derek nodded but then, before he realized what he was saying, he said, "You don’t have to go."

"I thought you didn’t like strangers?" Stiles shot back but he sat back on the stool.

"Then tell me more about yourself." Derek wasn’t sure why the words were so easy for him to say because he’d never done this before. He knew what he looked like, he was used to being chased, not being the pursuer. 

Stiles signalled the bartender for a drink, the sound of the too-loud music faded away, and Derek settled in for the full Stiles experience.

***

"C’mon, dude! Quit trying to make yourself more beautiful and get your ass out here!" Stiles yelled from Derek’s living room where he was playing on the XBox as Derek finished getting ready.

Derek laughed to himself he took one last look in the mirror. He fussed with the collar of his henley and for the first time that he could remember wished he had a bigger wardrobe to choose from. In the two months since they’d met at the bar, Stiles had certainly seen Derek’s whole selection of clothes. 

Somehow Stiles didn’t mind Derek’s quiet, sardonic personality and Derek wasn’t totally put off by Stiles’ over-the-top ways. Their friend groups hit things off amazingly well and literally overnight Derek’s social circle doubled. Derek didn’t usually spend much time with anyone one-on-one aside from Stiles but he was still ridiculously surprised at how easy it was. Hell, even Laura hung out with everyone which was her way of stamping her approval on things. 

Derek would even go so far to say that Stiles was the closest thing he had to a best friend. Which was great.

And made the crush he was developing on him even more awkward. 

But Derek could see that Stiles only saw him as a friend in his eyes every time they met. They spent more and more time together so Derek kept finding out new and interesting things about Stiles that made him even more irresistible. Derek had a feeling Laura could tell how he felt about Stiles but, thankfully, she hadn’t said anything. Yet.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to be beautiful?" Derek teased as he walked out of his bedroom.

From where he was slouched down on the couch Stiles snorted. "Please. You know how you look. You don’t need to look any better, you’re hot as the sun."

Derek froze in his steps with his eyes locked on Stiles’ face but Stiles didn’t notice because he was too busy trying to work his way through a tough part of the level he was on. Derek was quiet long enough that Stiles paused the game and looked over at him.

"What?" Stiles asked, breaking Derek out of his reverie.

"Just waiting for your slow ass to finish the quest so we can leave," Derek shot back with a forced grin.

Stiles didn’t notice that Derek was out of sorts and instead threw the controller down and pushed off the couch. "You’re an asshole," Stiles replied but he slapped Derek lightly on the chest in a playful manner as he brushed past him on his way to the bathroom. "Gotta piss and we can go."

"We meeting everyone there?" Derek called to him.

"Looks like it’s just gonna be us, actually," Stiles told him and Derek felt a slight wave of panic ebb at him.

"Why’s that?" He asked carefully.

"Scott’s studying for a big exam and Kira’s helping him, Lydia’s out of town with her parents for the weekend, Erica is having dinner over at Boyd’s with his folks. No one else was really interested."

"Oh," was all Derek said back but to his ears it sounded hollow. If Stiles noticed he didn’t say anything and that made Derek think he didn’t because he knew if Stiles suspected anything at all was amiss he’d call Derek on it in a second. 

It was one of the things Derek admired about Stiles. 

Derek drove, ensuring that Stiles’ smell would linger in his car for a couple days before it wore off, allowing Derek another few days of distraction-free driving. Stiles paid for the tickets while Derek covered the popcorn, then they met up and chose their seats, ensuring another two hours of torture for Derek. 

Derek held the bucket of popcorn stiffly, refusing to have any himself until Stiles seemed to have had his fill as he tried to watch the movie as attentively as possible. No sooner did Derek think it was safe did he reach to grab a handful--and so did Stiles. Their hands tangled momentarily in the bucket until Derek pulled his back quickly, drawing Stiles’ attention.

"Are you okay?" Stiles whispered at him in the dark. Derek turned his head slightly to the left and Stiles’ face was so close to his that he could feel Stiles’ breath on his cheek. Derek kept his breathing even and through his mouth so he couldn’t take in any more of Stiles than he already had. 

Derek met Stiles’ gaze steadily. Stiles’ eyes were wide and his lips were open just enough to show off how lush and full they looked as if he were purposely pursing them toward Derek and trying to tempt him into a kiss. 

"Fine," Derek replied softly. An expression Derek didn’t recognize flashed across Stiles’ face for a second before he nodded and turned back to the screen. Derek did as well, but he watched Stiles out of his periphery so much that he didn’t remember how the movie ended.

***

Two weeks later Derek showed up at Stiles’ apartment with a large meat lover’s pizza. It was their unofficial Friday night tradition since that was Scott’s usual date night with Kira and it meant Derek had something to do that didn’t include Laura dragging him to the bar to dance. 

He knocked at the door and waited, listening for the usual footsteps as Stiles tried to avoid tripping over stray shoes and lacrosse equipment that never stayed in the hall closet properly. He waited for well over a minute before knocking again. 

When still no one came to the door Derek got worried and fished his phone out of his pocket. He texted Stiles, maybe he was stuck on the can. Usually, Stiles would text back within a couple minutes, if not seconds, but he got nothing. Finally, Derek called Scott.

"Scott, hey. Sorry to bug you but do you know where Stiles is?"

"Derek? Hey man. I... think he’s out on a date or something," Scott told him in what sounded like an overly casual way. It didn’t do anything to spare Derek the feeling of having the air knocked out of him, though. "He didn’t mention anything to you?"

Derek took a silent deep breath and shook his head. "No, he sure didn’t."

Scott sighed over the phone. "Don’t worry, I think Stiles is just afraid someone’s gonna say something to him about going out with Theo again," Scott continued and Derek shut his eyes tightly as he leaned his head against the door with a soft _thud_.

"Theo?" Derek repeated. "He’s going out with a guy he doesn’t even like?" Scott made a noise over the line and Derek got the impression he was shrugging. "Okay, thanks, Scott."

"No problem, Derek," he replied softly before they hung up.

***

It took a couple days before Derek heard from Stiles. He spent the weekend in his apartment, avoiding Laura’s calls, working out and ordering in food so he didn’t have to leave. He got a text Sunday night from Stiles but Derek feigned as if he didn’t see it and didn’t reply. 

Derek’s workday was a slog on Monday and dragged on for what seemed like three years. He hadn’t slept well, Laura was trying to find out what was bugging him, and his workout was half-assed. When he got off the treadmill he was antsy and on edge. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and pounded half of it back before he took a breath.

"Fucking stupid," he grumbled to himself as he put the bottle down on the counter with a loud _clack_. He pulled his shirt over his head and was about to hit the shower when he heard a knock at the door. 

Derek thought about ignoring it, thinking it was Laura, but she had a key and he’d never be able to keep her out so he answered it without looking at who was on the other side. 

"Hey," Stiles greeted him, too brightly. His gaze slipped down to Derek’s bare sweaty chest for a second before snapping back up to his face quickly. 

Derek nodded and walked back into his apartment without a word. Stiles followed him inside to the kitchen where Derek gulped down the rest of his beer. He didn’t say anything because he wasn’t sure he’d know what he could or should. He had no claim over Stiles, they were friends. It was Derek’s own fault that he was pining over Stiles like a dumbass, after all. Stiles never made any advances or gestures to invite Derek for something more with him, after all.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked slowly. Derek realized he must have had an odd look on his face as he mentally berated himself and he shook his head to reply and to try to rid himself of his expression as well.

"Fine," he replied but it came out more curt than he wanted, so he tried again. "I’m just tired, sorry."

"No problem," Stiles replied with a shrug. "I thought I’d stop by since you didn’t text back and I realized I sorta bailed on you Friday."

"I brought pizza," Derek replied and fell back against the cupboard when Stiles winced.

"Sorry, man. Uh, something came up." 

That’s when Derek felt himself get angry. Logically he knew he was being unreasonable. He had no reason to call Stiles out on not being home on Friday. They didn’t have _official_ plans, after all. He hadn’t called or texted ahead and made an assumption by showing up with the pizza. 

Goddammit, his crush on Stiles was a full-blown attraction and he was pissed because Stiles went out with a guy he didn’t even _like_ instead of feeling any attraction at all to Derek. He was basically chasing a ghost and he was a moron for it. 

"Right, something came up," Derek repeated, unable to keep the edge out of his voice. 

Stiles blinked hard a couple times. "Okay, sorry. I was on a date, okay?"

"Why does it matter if it’s okay with me?" Derek bit back. He knew he was being an asshole but he couldn’t stop himself. 

"Because--"

"Because I showed up with a pizza for our usual plans that you blew off to go out with that asshole Theo," Derek burst in. As soon as the words came out he regretted it and Stiles’ expression sent an instant spike of fear into his heart. 

His jaw clenched and eyes flashed as he drew himself up to face Derek at his full height that was pretty much bang on with Derek’s. He poked his finger into Derek’s bare chest as he spoke. "I’m sorry for skipping out on you without letting you know. But you have _no right_ to judge who I date."

"The whole reason we met was because you didn’t want Theo to come around!" Derek exploded back. 

"Why does it matter to you, Derek?" Stiles yelled back. "Why do you give a fuck about who I date?"

Derek opened his mouth to say--well, he wasn’t really sure. All he knew was that it would be something he could never take back and as much as he hurt at that very moment the idea of not having Stiles in his life at all was scarier than still being friends with him while he pursued other romantic relationships.

"Just leave, Stiles," he finally sighed as he slumped against his cupboards.

Stiles looked like he was going to say something else but instead, he balled his hands up into fists in his pockets and left without another word. Derek listened as he stomped out and slammed his door so hard it set off yappy chihuahuas three doors down. 

Derek was deep in thought far longer than they barked. 

***

"You can still tell him, you know," Laura told him a week later over beers at a dive bar around the corner from Derek’s building. 

"Tell him exactly what, Laura? That I’ve had feelings for him for as long as we’ve been friends and ruin everything?" Derek grumbled before he finished his third drink.

"If you don’t say anything you’ll have wrecked it anyway so what’s stopping you?" Laura pointed out. 

"Right now it’s these beers," Derek replied as he held up his empty to the waitress so she could bring him another. 

"You’re a dumbass," his sister told him frankly, shaking her head as she whipped out her phone and started texting.

"Love you too, Laura," Derek snorted. The waitress brought his beer and he sipped it while Laura was engrossed in her phone. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he fished it out since any attempt at quality sibling time was failing.

He half expected a jackass text from Laura but it was from Stiles.

_Can u come over?_

_Need ur help._

_Sth happnd_

Derek stared at the texts for three seconds before getting to his feet and grabbing some bills out of his wallet to cover their tab. Laura looked up, surprised.

"What’s--"

"I need you to drive me to Stiles’," he demanded. She raised an eyebrow at her brother and Derek sighed frustratedly. "Please?"

Laura grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. "Come with me."

Fifteen minutes later they were standing outside Stiles’ apartment. Derek hesitated for a second before knocking. Laura elbowed him in the side and he winced so his hand thumped against the door. He shot her a glare and knocked properly.

Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal Scott who didn’t look at all surprised to see them.

"Hey, guys! Come on in," he greeted them with a wide grin. Derek saw Scott shoot Laura a conspiratorial wink and he knew he’d been set up. His first reaction was to turn on his heel and walk out but Stiles stepped out of his bedroom down the hall and caught Derek’s eye.

"Derek? Laura? What are you guys doing here?" He asked, confused. 

"Scott, you wanna go get a drink?" Laura asked. 

"Absolutely, Laura. I’d really like that right now," Scott replied hurriedly. He avoided looking at Stiles who was glaring at him. Before he left after Laura who already slipped out the door he looked back and said, "Stiles, maybe you should tell Derek the real reason you went out with Theo."

Before Stiles could reply Scott was gone, closing the door quietly behind himself. Inside the apartment, the air was still and uncomfortably silent. Derek wanted to look at Stiles but he was also terrified. 

Derek was working up the courage to say something, to apologize for the mess Laura made with Scott’s help and for his own angry words the last time they spoke. Before he could, though, Stiles said with a tired sigh, "This is my fault and I’m sorry."

Derek jerked his head up and he stared bewildered at Stiles who’d stepped into the living room and was leaning heavily against the wall. He looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes. A far cry from how hyper and easily amused he usually came off as. 

"How is this your fault?" Derek questioned. 

Stiles looked down at his hands that were tangled in the sleeves of his hoodie--no, Derek’s hoodie. Derek remembered leaving it at Stiles’ apartment at least a month earlier after they’d hung out and then forgot everything about it. 

"You’re wearing my sweatshirt," he said dumbly. 

Stiles' cheeks pinked up a bit and he nodded. "I was going to give it back. Washed it and everything. And then I ... didn’t."

The way Stiles wouldn’t meet Derek’s eyes and his fingers twisted around the fabric, stretching and rending it so it was even bigger on his thinner frame than Derek, how Laura and Scott set them up--

"Holy shit," Derek burst out. Stiles looked up, startled. "You like me."

Stiles blushed harder but rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

Derek stared at him in disbelief for a long minute before repeating, "You like _me_."

"I know it’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever heard, give me a break," Stiles muttered. He turned his body as if he was going to escape back to his room but Derek quickly stepped in front of him and kept him against the wall so he couldn’t leave. 

"How long have you liked me?" Derek asked, feeling the pit in his stomach fill slowly with tentatively butterflies.

Stiles rolled his eyes again. "Duh, since the beginning."

"Since you sat down at the bar with me?"

"Not from the very first second, I really did need help with Theo. But pretty close, I guess. I know I did a fucked up thing and I’m sorry if--"

Derek gently grabbed Stiles’ face and held him still while Derek ducked in and kissed Stiles quickly on the mouth, getting it a little off center but he succeeded: Stiles was silent for once. 

"I was so freaked out about losing our friendship because I thought you’d hate me if you knew I’ve liked you all this time," Derek admitted in a rush.

Stiles, eyes wide and unblinking, reached up to cover Derek’s hands on his cheeks with his own. He threaded his fingers through Derek’s and held on tightly as he breathed out what seemed like a long-held breath. 

"I went out with Theo to try to get my mind off you. He’s still an asshole and only made me want you more," Stiles confessed. 

"So there won’t be a duel for your honor," Derek joked. 

Stiles snorted. "My sanity, maybe."

They lapsed into an easier silence as they both wrapped their heads around everything. After a couple minutes Derek finally spoke. "So now what?"

Stiles cocked his head, thinking. "We’ve gone out together but we’ve never been on a date. I guess... there?"

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hands and then let them go so he could take a respectful step back. "Okay," he replied. "Want to get a coffee right now, or...?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Give me a second to change?"

Derek nodded and watched as Stiles disappeared down the hall to his bedroom. As Derek waited he considered texting Laura but instead decided to let her stew for stringing him along, even though he was having a difficult time coming up with any anger towards her. 

"Hey, Derek?" Stiles called from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" 

"On second thought do you wanna stay in instead?" 

Derek turned around and got an eyeful of Stiles standing in just his boxer briefs in his doorway, a hesitant yet cocky smirk on his lips. 

Derek felt a flash of heat roll through his body and he was moving before he could register it, shrugging his coat off to the floor as he moved.

"This isn’t too fast?" Derek breathed harshly against Stiles’ neck as he tilted it to give Derek better access and gasped.

"We’ve fucked it up every step of the way so far and it worked out okay," Stiles pointed out before letting out a strangled moan.

"Good point. We’ll work on the right way to do things tomorrow," Derek said.

"Tomorrow," Stiles agreed. He pulled Derek inside his bedroom and shut the door behind them.


End file.
